A holder for eyeglass lenses that can be fastened to a helmet is known from the prior art (KR 2012 0116062 A). This holder is essentially composed of a fastening part securely attached to the helmet and a holding part for the eyeglass lenses. The holding part and fastening part stick together magnetically so as to permit the eyeglass lenses and the holding part to be easily detached from the helmet. This holder also offers the possibility of swiveling the holding part relative to the fastening part from a use position into an upward-folded position for which purpose the holder has a swivel bearing. Since such a swiveling of the holding part always exerts forces/moments on the magnetic connection between the holding part and the fastening part, a disadvantageous detachment of the holding part from the fastening part must be expected—in order to prevent this, such holders have a comparatively complex design.
The object of the invention is therefore to simplify the design of a holder for eyeglass lenses of the type mentioned at the beginning without negatively affecting the durability or ease of use of the holder.